Harvest Moon, A Girl's LifeDiscontinued
by Belina
Summary: Discontinued
1. Welcome to Mineral Town!

Hi! This is my second fic! I hope you like it! Please no flames! It would be greatly appreciated! Also I don't own Harvest Moon okay??? Just Krysta! This first chapter is from Cliff's view. Allright now read!  
  
The boat had just landed on shore, and a girl about 19 stepped out. She was really pretty. I wanted to meet her first before anyone else gets to her! She was wearing a pink skirt, a blue tank top and some pink high heels. I really wanted to meet her, so I went up to her.  
  
"Hi," I said shyly "my name's Cliff what's yours?"  
  
"Krysta, now if you don't mind I need to get to my house!" She said icily.  
  
"Well can I help you with your bags?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.  
  
She seemed pleased and warmed up a bit "Yeah sure why not? Okay! It's actually a relief because I have like six suitcases!"  
  
And sure enough she did! How fun. So I picked up about 5 of them, unluckily the heaviest and she took the other two. We carried them all the way to her house. She started to unpack reaching for one particular suitcase. She reached in and pulled out a Pink C.D. player. She started searching for a plug, she was not happy when she couldn't find one.  
  
"Where the hell are the outlets????? Where are they????????" She screamed very, very loudly.  
  
"Uh Krysta? There are no plugs" I replied in a very small voice.  
  
"Ughness! Well I have batteries!" Krysta said pulling out a few batteries and popping them in. She apparently already had the C.D. in because she pressed play and the song started playing.  
  
I'm tuggin at my hair, I'm pullin at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows!  
  
I'm starin at my feet And my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words in side my head.  
  
"Krysta?" I asked "Who the hell is this???"  
  
"Avril Lavigne silly!" She replied and started to sing along with the song. If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you AWAY Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see I wanna see you go down on one knee Marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away! These things I'll never say!  
  
"So Avril huh? Ann never listens to that!" I said.  
  
"Yeah I bet she doesn't! Who's Ann anyways? You sister?" Krysta replied pausing the song.  
  
"No but she is annoying enough to be one! Though sisters don't usually flirt with you do they?" I said back, I was a bit shocked that she got me to open up so much, I was usually so shy.  
  
"Heh well I'll have to meet her sometime! So you all have a bar right? And there isn't a certain age right?"  
  
"Uh the Inn has a bar and the drinking age is 16 and above, why do you ask?" I replied curiously.  
  
"I asked 'cause I'm tired of drinking in secrecy! In the U.S. the age was 21! I couldn't wait that long! I LOVE beer but I have never gotten drunk!" Krysta said proudly.  
  
"Well there isn't too much beer around here mostly wine, I prefer curry myself." I said.  
  
"Yeah curry's pretty good." Krysta said looking at her watch. "Whoa! It's like 9! I better get unpacking so I can make it to the bar! You should probably go! I don't want you to see some stuff if you know what I mean."  
  
I sure knew so I waved and hurried out the door! I had to get to the Inn anyways! Ann was going to be very mad at me for being late! She's so lame sometimes I mean come on we're not in a relationship but she's always worrying about me!  
  
So Cliff went to the Inn and Krysta unpacked. And tomorrow Krysta will meet the rest of the villagers and she has quite a few comments to make!  
  
I hope you like it so far! I have WB for this story so do not expect much! Please R&R or else I'll attack you with a spoon! Love,  
*~~~CrazyGirl~~~* 


	2. Meeting the townspeoples and Krysta's se...

Hi! This chapter is co-written with my bestest best bud dancerchick77! We hope you enjoy it!  
  
The next morning Krysta woke up and got dressed in her pink dress. Then she went outside to find Cliff there waiting for her.  
  
Krysta: What are you doing here?  
  
Cliff: I'm here to show you around since I doubt that you want the Mayor to show you around!  
  
Krysta: Good point let me get some shoes and we'll go! *goes inside and gets her flip-flops*  
  
Cliff: Let's get going now! *they walk out to the Poultry Farm*  
  
Popuri: Hi Cliff! Who's the new girl?  
  
Cliff: This is-  
  
Krysta: *interrupts Cliff* I'm Krysta nice to meet you!  
  
Popuri: It's nice to met you too! Wanna come inside?  
  
Krysta: After my tour with Cliff I'll come right back.  
  
Popuri: Yeah you can have dinner with us!  
  
Krysta: Sounds good! Oh yeah and I love your hair! Pink's my favorite colour!  
  
Rick: Popuri! Get the hell inside! You need to cook breakfast!  
  
Popuri: Coming! That's Rick my bastard brother I'd stay away from him if I were you! Well see you at supper!  
  
Krysta: Bye!  
  
Cliff: Okay let's go to the Yodel Ranch!  
  
Krysta: Alright then let's go! *mumbles* Even though I hate livestock..  
  
Barley: Hello there who are you?  
  
Krysta: I'm Krysta, I just moved here.  
  
Barley: Nice to meet you! Well I have to go back to my shop now! Oh yes you may want to meet my granddaughter May. May! Come here please!  
  
May: *runs out of house* Yes grandpa?  
  
Barley: Meet our new neighbor.  
  
Krysta: Hello there! I'm Krysta what's you name sweetie?  
  
May: *shyly* My name's May, nice to meet you.  
  
Krysta: Nice to meet you too May!  
  
May: *blushes* *runs into the house*  
  
Barley: We have to go now, goodbye!  
  
Krysta: Awwww May's so cute! I love kids!  
  
Cliff: Yeah, let's go to the...Inn yeah the Inn!  
  
Krysta: Okay sure you live there don't you? *Krysta and Cliff walk to the Inn*  
  
Ann: Hey Cliff! How are you today? Do you want something? I can give you anything at all! Oops! Pretend I never said that okay Cliffie?  
  
Cliff: Don't give me any pet names Ann!  
  
Ann: Hmm? Whatever! Hey Cliff do you- Cliff!!!! Who is this??????  
  
Cliff: It's my new friend Krysta! She just moved here remember I told you???  
  
Ann: Ohhhhhhh is this the girl you were talking about??? I don't like her!  
  
Krysta: Excuse me??? What you mean you don't like me??? That's not cool! I guess I don't like you either!  
  
Ann: What??? What do you mean you don't like me??? I'm a very likable person! That is not cool!!!!!!!  
  
Cliff: Ladies! Ladies please settle down! There's no need to fight! Let's go now Krysta! Just quickly that's Doug, Won and Harris! Okay let's go!  
  
Krysta: Okay got it! Let's scram!  
  
Cliff: Let's go to the Supermarket and Clinic! *Krysta and Cliff walk to the Supermarket*  
  
Karen: Hi Cliff how are you?? Who the new-comer?  
  
Cliff: This is my new friend Krysta! She just moved here! Doesn't anyone remember??  
  
Karen: Oh yeah! That's right! I was drunk that night that the Mayor announced that!  
  
Krysta: Heh heh heh! You were drunk? Are you a drunkard?? That's okay though 'cause you can never have too much wine! I know I can't! Hey does anyone else live here??  
  
Karen: My father Jeff and my mother Sasha!  
  
Krysta: I love the name Sasha it's so unique! I was almost named that but my parent's named me Krystal! Though everyone calls me Krysta! It was nice meeting you Karen! I'll have to come meet your parent's sometime too! Bye!  
  
Cliff: Let's go to the Clinic now! You know you seem to get along with Karen well, maybe you two could be friends??  
  
Krysta: Maybe, I sorta prefer Popuri but it's nice to have lot's of friends!  
  
Cliff: Krysta this is Elli and the doctor, Tim!  
  
Tim: Hi I'm the doctor in Mineral Village!  
  
Elli: *blushing at Tim* And I'm Elli, Tim's assistant.  
  
Krysta: Nice to meet you! I may be in here a bit, I'm sorta clumsy!  
  
Cliff: Heh heh well we better get going if we wanna wrap this up!  
  
So they go to the Church and the Mayors house, Ellen's house, the Library, Mary's house, the Vineyard and then they go to the Blacksmith's. (A/N Yes I am too lazy to write that all I'm tired okay? Gimme a break gimme a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar! Yeah! Sry I love Kit Kats! Back to the story)  
  
Cliff: And this is the blacksmith's shop! I don't think there's anything there you'll ever need.  
  
Krysta: Uhhhh..we may wanna go in there anyways! Yeah..uh...I'd like to meet the workers there and such....  
  
Cliff: Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy then let's go inside.  
  
Krysta: *walks in* Uhhhh hi grandpa!  
  
Saibara: Oh Krysta! How are you dear it' about time you got here! Your brother's been here for a full season now! What took you so long!  
  
Krysta: Oh grandpa! I had to finish school! Now where's my big brother? Oh Gray??  
  
Gray: *comes out of back room, see Krysta and is surprised* Krysta! What are you doing here? Mom and Dad said that you weren't coming!  
  
Krysta: Well I'm here! Can you give your lil'sis a hug please?  
  
Gray: *blushes* *hugs Krysta* Now I won't be lonely anymore!  
  
Cliff: *confused* *he finally talks* Now let me get this straight you two are siblings???  
  
Krysta: Yeah!  
  
Cliff: And you didn't tell me!  
  
Krysta: Sorry I kinda forgot, I mean I have 7 brothers and me and Gray were the lucky one's chosen to come here!  
  
Cliff: Where is your house again??  
  
Gray: The house is on the old Moon Farm, next to Jack's house.  
  
Krysta: You know you've been there?  
  
Cliff: Yeah I just forgot. You mean Jack, the farmers that's coming on Spring 2nd?  
  
Krysta: Yup! He lived down the street from us! He's one of Gray's closest friends! Mine too!!! He and his sister, my best friend ever, Rachel are coming to the farm!  
  
Cliff: Wow! That's cool, I wasn't informed of the sister!  
  
Krysta: *smiles slyly* Neither was the mayor.  
  
All:*laugh*  
  
Cliff: Well I have to go eat dinner. So I should probably be heading home now..uh bye!!!  
  
Krysta: *hugs him* Bye Cliff! See ya tomorrow I hope!  
  
Cliff: *blushes* *rushes off*  
  
Saibara: Why don't you kids have dinner with me?  
  
Krysta: I'd love to but I have dinner arrangements with Popuri! Would you two like to come? I don't think they'll mind!  
  
Saibara: No thanks! I'm not up to go out to eat!  
  
Gray: I guess so. Popuri and Lillia are pretty nice, but I'm not so sure about Rick.  
  
Krysta: Yeah he's not so cool is he? Well we better go now! Bye Grandpa! It was great seeing you again!  
  
So Gray and Krysta head down to the Poultry Farm.  
  
The end of Chapter 2! It's like 6 1/10 pages long! Yay that's a new record for me! I changed some things around like going to the Bar. I hope you don't mind and Kayla if your wondering I decided that Karen would be good and that Ann would be mean! Sorry, if I need to be. Well I'm sorry for such a long wait! Please review and I'll love you always! 


	3. Musical Kisses and a Trip to the Clinic!...

Hey!!! Chapter 3 is up now!!! Hey and any guys if you feel sorry for Ann let me know and I'll put her with you and give me a description of yourself! See bottom! After reading Chapter 3 of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************ At the Poultry Farm~  
  
Popuri: *outside waiting* Hey Krysta! Hey Gray!! I didn't know Gray was coming!  
  
Krysta: Well I stopped by to see my big brother and I decided to take him along if you don't mind!!!!  
  
Popuri: Of course we don't!! Come on in and meet my mother!  
  
All: *walk inside*  
  
Popuri: MOM!!!!!!!!! My friends are here!!!!!!  
  
Lillia: *comes out from the kitchen* Hello there! I'm Lillia nice to meet you! And hello Gray it's nice to see you again!  
  
Krysta: I'm Krysta I'm very happy to meet you Lillia, I really like your daughter!  
  
Lillia: That's good, Popuri is always happy to have good friends aren't you Popuri?  
  
Popuri: *rolls eyes* Yes mom!  
  
Lillia: Poppy would you go get Rick and tell him that dinner's ready?  
  
Popuri: Okay! *goes and fetches Rick*  
  
Lillia: Please, please sit down!  
  
Krysta: *starts to sit down*  
  
Gray: *pulls chair out from underneath table*  
  
Krysta: *falls* Ouch! Gray you idiot I fell on my ass!!!!!!!!! *gets up and slaps Gray playfully*  
  
Gray: Oh come on sis can't take a joke?  
  
Krysta: Whatever!!! *grabs chair and sits down*  
  
Gray: *sits down* Don't 'whatever' me!  
  
Krysta: What are you our mother??  
  
Gray: Shut up! *hits Krysta gently on the arm*  
  
Krysta: Gray that really hurt! *rubs arm* *tears form*  
  
Gray: Yeah right!!!  
  
Krysta: Didn't you get the letter?? I have a disease that makes me bruise easily. It's not funny!!!! *cries*  
  
Gray: Ohhhh I'm sorry sis! *hugs her*  
  
Krysta: *laughs* *kicks Gray* Ha ha! You fell for it! That was great!!! *laughs and falls onto the ground*  
  
Popuri: *comes in with Rick* What's so funny?  
  
Krysta: *tells them what happens*  
  
Popuri and Rick: *laugh*  
  
Gray: *pulls hat over head to hide he's blushing* Shut up Krysta!! Your such a bitch sometimes!!!!  
  
Lillia: Now now let's eat dinner now!  
  
Krysta: *sticks tounge out and Gray*  
  
All: *eat dinner*  
  
Krysta: Thanks so much for dinner Lillia it was great!!!  
  
Gray: Yeah thanks I really enjoyed it!  
  
Popuri: You guys need to come back sometime soon!  
  
Krysta: Thanks!!! Bye!! *waves and leaves with Gray*  
  
Gray and Krysta walk home.  
  
Gray: *brushing teeth* Krysta if you ever, I mean EVER embarrass me like that in public again I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!  
  
Krysta: *also brushing teeth* Yeah sure whatever! *spits in the sink* *pulls her hair up into low ponytails*  
  
Gray: What are you doing now????? *spits in sink*  
  
Krysta: Practicing! *grabs violin*  
  
Gray: Okay I'll listen! I'm reading a book so it'll work out tonight!  
  
Krysta: *plays a lovely song, She's Like the Swallow* *does other songs that I can't think of right now*  
  
Gray: Krysta you've really improved since I last heard you play! You've gotten really good!  
  
Krysta: I played in Honor's Orchestra at school this past year, I really learned how to play!  
  
Gray: Yup you sure have! *closes book* I'm going to bed, are you coming?  
  
Krysta: Yup I just have to put away my violin! *puts away violin* *follows Gray* *Hugs Gray* Good night big bro!  
  
Gray: Night little sis!  
  
************************************************************************Next Moring~  
  
Krysta: *gets up and takes a quick shower* *gets dressed in white shorts and a purple tank top* Gray! I'm going to the mountains today! I'll see ya later!!!!  
  
Gray: Okay! Be back for lunch at 12!!! Meet me at the Inn! Bye!!!  
  
Krysta: *grabs a muffin from the kitchen and sets off into the mountains*  
  
Krysta: *walks down to the base of Mother's Hill, you know with all the flowers* *lays down there*  
  
Cliff: *whom happens to be at the same place at the same time wanders along the path and hears Krysta singing* *stops and listens*  
  
"She's like the swallow that flies so high,  
  
She's like the river that never runs dry.  
  
She's like the sunshine on the lee shore"  
  
Cliff: *realizes what she is singing and joins in*  
  
"I love my love, and love is no more"  
  
Krysta: *hears Cliff and sits bolt upright and turns around to see him singing* Cliff? What are you doing here? Did you hear me singing??  
  
Cliff: Yeah, you have a really lovely voice! I really like that song, I play it on violin all the time, it really annoys Ann.  
  
Krysta: *laughs* You play violin too??  
  
Cliff: Yup I've got mine with me! *pulls out violin* Shall we perform together?  
  
Krysta: *stands up* I'd love to! *sings while Cliff plays*  
  
"T'was out in the garden this fair maid did go,  
  
A picking a beautiful, prim, a rose.  
  
The more she plucked, the more she pulled,  
  
Until she got her apron full."  
  
"T'was out of those roses she made a bed,  
  
A stony pillow for her head.  
  
She laid her down, no word she spoke,  
  
Until this fair maid's heart was broke."  
  
Cliff joins in, how he sings and plays at the same time is beyond me!!!  
  
"She's like the swallow that flies so high,  
  
She's like the river that never runs dry.  
  
She's like the sunshine on the lee shore,  
  
I love my love and love is no more..."  
  
Cliff and Kryta grew closer and closer and still sang the last note, Cliff put down his beautiful string instrument as they leaned in closer closing the song in a kiss. They kiss for a minute and then part.  
  
Krysta: Cliff, I think that-  
  
Cliff: That we're going to fast, yeah I think so too...*they kiss passionately anyways*  
  
Krysta: *breaks away* Yes, too fast! *grins slyly* We should kiss slower! *pulls him back into a slow kiss*  
  
Ann: *is walking up to the hill and sees Cliff and Krysta* Ohhhhhhhh Krysta is going to get it big time! Yes she is! *runs back to the Inn*  
  
Cliff: *breaks away for air* *looks at his watch* Oh my gosh! It's almost 12! I have to go, I'm so sorry!  
  
Krysta: *looks shocked* Oh no I was supposed to meet Gray there, let's go together! *they run to the Inn*  
  
Gray: Krysta it's about time you got here what took you so long??  
  
Krysta: I umm fell asleep, that's all!  
  
Gray: Yeah sure! Just sit down so we can eat! I ordered you a salad, I hope that's okay!  
  
Krysta: *sits down* That's perfect! Hey Cliff! Wanna eat with us??  
  
Cliff: Sure! *orders meal and sits down with them, they all eat and talk together*  
  
Krysta: Hey Cliff where's the bathroom?  
  
Cliff: Upstairs to your left! *points to the stairs*  
  
(A/N Yes yes I know there isn't like any bathrooms in this place but I'm giving these poor deprived people them ^_~)  
  
Krysta: Thanks! I'll be right back! *runs up the stairs*  
  
Ann: Perfect! *runs off somewhere*  
  
Krysta: *comes out of the restroom* *walks 2 steps down and is tripped by a rollerblade laying in the middle of the stairs* *falls all the way down the stairs and is knocked out*  
  
Gray & Cliff: Krysta!!!!!!!!!!! *run to Krysta*  
  
************************************************************************ At the Clinic~  
  
Tim: Krysta? Krysta are you with us now??  
  
Krysta: Huh? *rubs her eyes* Where am I? Why does my ankle hurt so much?  
  
Tim: You sprained your ankle when you tripped on a rollerblade set in the middle of the stairs by Ann. You're at the clinic now!  
  
Krysta: Where's Cliff? Where's my brother?  
  
Cliff: We're right here Krys!!!  
  
Krysta: *thinks* Krys?? That's a new one!  
  
Gray: *gets up and hugs Krysta* I'm so glad you're allright! Ann is such a bitch!  
  
Cliff: She's grounded for life, well actually a month but she has to work a year at the Inn without pay! Her dad was not happy!  
  
Krysta: So Ann did this to me? I better be well before the Goddess Festival or I'm going Jerry Springer on Ann's ass!  
  
Elli: Don't worry you'll be well, as long as you drink this bodigizer everyday!  
  
Krysta: *groans* Okay! If I must! But I'm not paying for it!  
  
Gray: Neither am I! Ann is! Out of her own pocket, it's all been discussed with Doug. Now why don't you get some more rest Kryssie? (I hope you know that says Crissie)  
  
Krysta: Okay! *takes bodigizer* *makes a disgusted face* *goes back to sleep*  
  
Cliff: You know I really hope Ann is feeling really crummy right now!  
  
Gray: Don't we all? *laughs quietly* Tim can I take her home now?  
  
Tim: Probably not, she needs to stay here a bit.  
  
Elli: Plus we don't want to wake her up!  
  
Gray: Yeah I guess your right.  
  
Cliff: I'm going home now, if that's okay?  
  
Tim: Yeah go home, it's late! Get some sleep! We'll let you in early in the morning! Bye Cliff!  
  
Elli: Bye Cliff!  
  
Gray: Later!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, finally I'm done! That took forever!!! Thank the lord I'm finished! I wrote a bit over 8 pages! Oh yes and boys here's the info I need:  
  
Hair:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Personality:  
  
Clothing:  
  
Oh yes and girls you can make up a boy, I just need somebody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks much!  
*~~~CrazyGirl~~~* 


	4. Off to Sugar Village, for a long chapter...

Hiya! I'm back for chapter 4.....finally *looks over at some mobs* KK well here's the chapter that I need to write right now...XDDDD LOL not to ya'll though! KK nuff said read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*Morning at the Clinic*~*  
  
Phone: Bring! Bring!  
  
Krysta: *wakes up* Huh?? Oh it's my cell phone!* Picks up cell phone*  
  
*~*Converstaion*~*  
  
Voice: Hey it's Olivia!!!!  
  
Krysta: Hey where are you and Jack??  
  
Olivia: Me Jack AND Ryan are in Sugar Village...we're visiting Ryan's sister Gwen.  
  
Krysta: Okay cool! Ryan??? Are you two dating??  
  
Olivia: Yesssssssss.........  
  
Krysta: That's so sweet! Say hi to him for me kay kay??  
  
Olivia: Yah I will..hey are you and Grey too busy to come and pick us up????  
  
Krysta: Well I sorta sprained my ankle...but I'll be better soon. What date do you need us to pick you up on????  
  
Olivia: Uhhhhhhhhhh in about a week.  
  
Krysta: Sounds great! Hey you mind if I bring my boyfriend along??  
  
Olivia: You have a boyfriend? Cooli what's his name?  
  
Krysta: His name's Cliff!  
  
Olivia: That's good! Well I'm going to go get some breakfast so I'll see you next week...I hope you get better soon!  
  
Krysta: Thanks! I love ya! Bye!  
  
Olivia: Love you to! Bye!!!! (A/N They don't love each other in that way pervs! _)  
  
*~*End of Conversation*~*  
  
Krysta: *says bye to Elli and Tim and meets up with Cliff who takes her home* *Goes inside her house with Cliff* Oh Greeyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tell Grey the news*  
  
Grey: Sugar Village huh?? I love it there! Remember when we used to live there for a while?? A year or so right?  
  
Krysta: Yeah..only we visited for a week...heh heh but I still made a best friend there..Dia Clove! God that girl was soooo nice!  
  
Grey: Yeah.. So we're Joe and Kurt, Parsley and Louis..Bob was a bit too tough for my liking!  
  
Krysta: Heh heh yeah...Ya know Gwen is Ryan's sister?  
  
Grey: Really that's cool! Hey let' have breakfast! Wanna join us Cliff???  
  
Cliff: Nah I gotta get back to the Inn! See ya later! *rushes off*  
  
*~* One week later *~*  
  
*~Krysta and Grey and Cliff ride the boat to Sugar Village...then they get off the boat, yeah!~*  
  
Olivia: KRYSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Krysta: OLIVIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to hug her friend*  
  
Olivia: You seem to be feeling better!  
  
Krysta: Yeah I....*stops* *is looking at a boy with orange spiky hair and black eyes (guess who)* am....  
  
Olivia: That's good..*seems a bit worried* What's on your mind? Oh wait there's Ryan! Ryan come here and say hi!!!!  
  
Ryan: *jogs up to see the girls and Cliff and Grey* Hey guys! Grey! Long time no see!  
  
Cliff: Hey Krysta, I'm going to head to the Café! Are you coming?  
  
Krysta: *thinking* That's where that boy went! *out loud* Sure I'd love to! Shall we all go there? *so they all walk over to the Café place* (A/N Cooli my computer puts the mark over the e!!! Ahhh so cool! Yeah I don't think you care though so moving on..)  
  
Katie: Hi all! Who are the newcomers????  
  
Ryan: *introduces everyone*  
  
Katie: Nice to meet you! Can I get you anything???  
  
Everyone: No we're fine! I just ate! I'm okay thanks! (ya know that stuff)  
  
Katie: Okay!  
  
Gwen: *walks in* *goes over to Kurt*  
  
Cliff: *staring at Gwen* *wanders up to her* Hey my name's Cliff what's yours?  
  
Gwen: Uh my name's Gwen! Nice to meet you! So you are.hmmm Olivia told me this...Krysta's boyfriend right?  
  
Cliff: Huh? Oh no...(*gasp* What is he saying??????)  
  
Gwen: That's cool! Hey meet me outside in about 15 minutes okay? I'm gonna talk with my boyfriend then I can show you around!  
  
Cliff: *a bit disappointed* Okay..se ya then..*walks off*  
  
Kurt: Gwen? Why on earth are you showing him around???  
  
Gwen: Dunno.he seems nice!  
  
Kurt: Yeah whatever! Go talk with him now! I'm gonna go catch up with Gray and stuff!  
  
Gwen: Kay! Buh Bye!  
  
Cliff: *outside* Oh Gwen! That was quick!  
  
Gwen: Let's go now! *takes his hand*  
  
Cliff: *blushes* I'm not a little kid you know!  
  
Gwen: You're cute enough to be one!  
  
Cliff: Stop it!! *laughs, embarrassed*  
  
*~* Later on that day, Evening perhaps*~*  
  
*~In the Forest~*  
  
Kurt: Hey Gwen!  
  
Gwen: Hi so you asked me to meet you here? Why?  
  
Kurt: This is really embarrassing..how can I say this...*blushes*  
  
Krysta: *walking by sees them and hides behind a tree to watch*  
  
Kurt: Gwen? Will you marry me? *gets down on one knee and pulls out a box with a golden ring with a small diamond on it*  
  
Gwen: Oh Kurt I'm flattered and all but..I'm sorta with Cliff now...heh heh..*walks off*  
  
Kurt: And you we're the one talking about marriage! BYE!!!!!!!!! Bitch...*tears run down his face*  
  
Krysta: *in shock* *thinking* Holy shit! What just happened here?? Gwen and Cliff...this isn't right! *cries* *runs blindly and runs into Kurt who is walking home*  
  
Krysta: *falls down* Oh s-s-sorry!  
  
Kurt: *wipes eyes quickly* *helps her up* It's okay! Why are you crying!  
  
Krysta: I-I can't t-talk right now! I-I-I have to go now! Sorry! I guess I'll se you tonight right?  
  
Kurt: Yeah I'll probably be there!  
  
Krysta: *runs to go find Cliff*  
  
Cliff: Hey Krysta what's the rush?  
  
Krysta: *slaps him hard* Don't you "Hey Krysta" me you bastard!  
  
Cliff: *runs face where Krysta hit him* What??  
  
Krysta: You know what I mean! You and Gwen together! I heard the whole thing..from Gwen.but not directly I was listening to Gwen and Kurt in the woods! He asked her to marry him and she said no! And then she said it was because she was with YOU! YOU CLIFF YOU!!!!!!!!!! I never wanna see your face again! You can just stay here with your precious Gwen!!! *runs off* *runs into Grey*  
  
Grey: Hey hey hey Krys slow down! Ohhh sis what' the matter??  
  
Krysta: *tells him everything*  
  
Grey: Why I oughta that little! And why didn't you tell me you were going out with him?  
  
Krysta: Because you are an over protective brother is why....and do go beating him up! I don't need things worse than they are! Besides Kurt may beat you to him!  
  
Grey: Yeah..well I'm going to the Bar for Karoke night, are you coming?  
  
Krysta: In a minute..let me go get Olivia so we can pick out something to wear..  
  
Grey: Okay.I'll be at the Bar with Ryan if you need me! Bye!  
  
Krysta: Bye! *runs to imaginary Inn(yes there is one somewhere in this friggen village)*  
  
Olivia: Hey Krysta what's the rush?  
  
Krysta: Karoke night! Let's pick some clothes out to wear!  
  
Olivia: Okay! *runs to suitcases*  
  
Krysta: How do I look? *comes out of the bathroom, wearing a long sparkling purple dress, with a loose neck and purple high heels*  
  
Olivia: You look great! How about me? *is wearing a medium cut powder blue dress with white embroidery at the bottom and blue high heels*  
  
Krysta: You look great! Let's go now! *they go to the Bar*  
  
*~*At the Bar*~*  
  
Katie's Grandpa(I forgot his name -_-): Now begins our Karoke night! First up we have Grey, Ryan, Kurt and Joe singing "The Anthem" bye Good Charlotte!  
  
"It's a new day, but it all feels all!  
  
It's a good life that's what I'm told,  
  
But everything it all just feel the same!  
  
At my High School, it felt more to me,  
  
Like a jail cell of peniticery!  
  
My time spent there it only made me see!"  
  
"That I don't ever wanna be like you!  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do!  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say,  
  
Cuz I don't ever wanna, I dont ever wanna be..  
  
You! Don't wanna be just like you!  
  
What I'm saying is this is the Anthem,  
  
Throw all your hands up!  
  
You... don't wanna be you!"  
  
"Go to College, a University,  
  
Get a real job, that's what they said to me!  
  
But I could never live the way they want!!!!  
  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time!  
  
Out of step while they all get in line,  
  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind!"  
  
BRIDGE  
  
CHORUS (A/N yes I'm lazy! -_-' so shoot me! I think you know the rest..if not then too bad!)  
  
Grandpa Guy: Thank you boys.that was very entertaining!  
  
Ryan: Hey babe!  
  
Olivia: Hey hon! Nice song..yeah!  
  
Ryan: Shut up! *hits her playfully on the arm*  
  
Olivia: Ha ha ha!! Very very funny! *kisses him*  
  
Ryan: *kisses back*  
  
Olivia: *makes-out with him*  
  
Krysta: Heh heh make-out fest!  
  
Olivia: *hits her, but still making out with Ryan*  
  
Krysta: Just kidding!  
  
Wallace (I figured his name out): Next up is Krysta singing "Cry" by Mandy Moore!  
  
"I will always remember...  
  
How it lasted forever.  
  
But it ended so soon...  
  
You were all by yourself,  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky...  
  
I was changed....  
  
In places no one will find,  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry."  
  
"It was late in September,  
  
And I'd seen you before.  
  
You ere always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure...  
  
You were all by yourself,  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed...  
  
In places no one will find,  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.."  
  
"I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away...  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, allright..  
  
I will always remember...  
  
It was late after noon..  
  
In places no one will find!!!!!"  
  
" All your feeling so deep in side  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
I wanted to hold you....  
  
I wanted to make it go away...  
  
I wanted to know you,  
  
I wanted to be your everything...  
  
Allright..."  
  
Wallace: Wow! Krysta that was fantastic! Thanks for sharing your lovely voice with us!  
  
Krysta: *in the microphone, not literally but..yeah* Thanks...this song is dedicated to something I saw today..and to someone.... *runs off stage*  
  
Kurt: *realizing what she meant* Hey Krysta! Wait up! *runs after her*  
  
Krysta: *runs to the Goddess Pond* Oh why did I have to say that? I probably seemed so stupid!!!  
  
Kurt: Krysta! Hey! That song you sang...Firstly your voice is incredible! Secondly...was it about me and Gwen today? Did you see us..?  
  
Krysta: Thanks and yes, yes it was...I hope you aren't embarrassed or something.  
  
Kurt: Of course not. Actually it was comforting.. Was what you sang in the song true? Did you seriously see me cry? Were you...I dunno..uhhhh upset for me...?  
  
Krysta: Yeah it's true..I didn't realize it then tough because I was too upset because.I lost my lover too you know.  
  
Kurt: Yeah I know!  
  
Krysta: Oh Kurt I just feel so bad! *clings on to Kurt, crying on his shoulder*  
  
Kurt: *O_O Surprised at first but relaxes and rubs her back gently* It's okay I feel just as bad. Heh heh at least you didn't ask him to marry you..  
  
Krysta: *let's go* *laughs* I guess your right.I shouldn't be as upset with you..besides I didn't date Cliff for like over a week or so...but it still felt longer..I guess I should forgive him..we can always be friends you know?  
  
Kurt: I don't think it will be just as simple with Gwen.but I think we can work it out!  
  
Krysta: Yeah I'll talk to Dia.. she's one of Gwen's friends...maybe she can talk to her..I guess.*thinking* But I don't want him to be with Gwen!  
  
Kurt: Well just tell her about being friends.I've already given her a second chance..she doesn't need a third!  
  
Krysta: *thinking* Halleujuiah! *out loud* Okay! Well I'm going now! I'll see you tomorrow I guess!  
  
Kurt: Yeah sure..later!  
  
Krysta: Buh-bye!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 fini!!!!  
  
God that took foever.yet another record.over 11 pages! Yay for me! I hope everyone get's how the song ties in with the incident from earlier! I think it works really really really well! And Livia...I hope you're satisfied with what I wrote I tried to get some Ryan/Olivia time..but I just couldn't think of anything without going a bit crazy! I was going to have you sing a song but..you got off AIM so I couldn't ask you in time.plus I didn't want to write anymore lyrics than I had to....Well I hoped you enjoyed! Make sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah and also if I did something wrong with the lyrics to the song....I don't care so don't bug me about them! 


	5. Dia and Krysta's Talk! Back to Mineral ...

Okay everyone! Another chapter! This will be the story that I'm going to finish!!!!! Okay I'm going to work on it until I finish it.or almost finish it okay??? Yeah sorry to all my fans of HMH!!!!! But I don't care what you have to say! Well I do but just not about this particular subject! XDD LOL!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~AT CLOVE VILLA*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Krysta: *walks up to Martha* Hello ma'mn is Dia home?  
  
Martha: Krysta??? Krysta Lane is that you????  
  
Krysta: Oh!!!! Martha!!! It's so good to see you again! *hugs her*  
  
Martha: Good to see you too, dearie! Just one moment let me go get Dia! DIA!!!!!  
  
Dia: *comes running down the stairs* Yes??? *sees Krysta* KRYSTA!!!!!! Ohhhh it's soo good to see you here!!!! *hugs her*  
  
Krysta: Dia! It's been wayyy too long! Well I have came here to discuss something important and like also to catch up on everything!  
  
Dia: Okay! Let's go outside to the forest! *they go to the forest, where Krysta explains the problem between Kurt and Gwen*  
  
Krysta: . and so I need you to ask for Gwen's friendship of Kurt again! Can you please?????  
  
Dia: Oh yeah I can do that! And why are you being so nice to Kurt huh???? Do you like him!!???  
  
Krysta: *blushes* Yeah he's pretty cooli...  
  
Dia: Ha! That's what I thought!! Oh well let's get caught up now!!!!! *they catch up yay for them! -_-'''*  
  
*~*~*~**~* LATER ON THAT NIGHT GWEN AND DIA TALKING*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dia:...So can you still be friends with Kurt???  
  
Gwen: Yeah I can.though we've already made up!! And he says that he's going to Mineral Town with Jack and the others!  
  
Dia: *taken aback* Oh!!! Really? Well I'll have to go tell everyone else! Bye! *runs off*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT JACK'S HOUSE*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Krysta: Kurt!!! Why didn't you tell us??? Dia wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble!  
  
Kurt: Heh heh! I guess I never really thought about it! So shoot me!  
  
Gray: Don't tell her that! She may just shoot you!  
  
Olivia and Jack: *nod heads*  
  
Kurt: *looks scared (in both ways)*  
  
Krysta: Don't worry though I won't!  
  
Kurt: Yeah..heh heh....  
  
Jack: So you're coming back with us??? That's cooli!  
  
Kurt: Yeah I suppose so.there's nothing much over here you know.no festivals and such!  
  
Krysta: Well we're glad to have you join our dear sweet group! *laughs*  
  
Grey: Hey Cliff! What about you coming back???  
  
Cliff: I suppose so.I mean me and Krysta have made up and I just found out that Gwen's with Bob.*shivers* ooooo he scares me!!!!  
  
Olivia: *is talking on the phone* Uh huh?? Really?? Good we're here right now!! Do you know where the farm is?? Oh! Okay I'll see you then! Bye! *hangs up* You guys it's Kayla!!! She's here in Sugar Village right now!!!  
  
Kayla: *walks in the door* Hi all!!!!! It's been a long time!! 2 months or so!  
  
Gray: Kayla!!! It's good to see you again!  
  
Krysta: Good to have you back Kay-Kay!!!!  
  
Olivia: Wow! That was fast!  
  
Cliff: *hearts in his eyes* Kayla..  
  
Kayla: Uhhh what's up with your cute friend over there? *points politely to Cliff*  
  
Cliff: Oh nothing! Oh wait me?? Right??? *goes into slick guy mode* You were just so gorgeous that I melted!  
  
Kayla: *giggles* You're funny I like you! *They continue to flirt and Kayla ends up on his lap*  
  
Kurt: Uhhh who the hell is she??  
  
Krysta: Kayla! She's our friend from the city! She's really nice once you get to know her!  
  
Kurt: Yeah...  
  
*~*~*~**~*THE PEEPIES GO TO MT THE NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Krysta: Ah it's soooo great to be back! Let's go to the bar to celebrate!  
  
Olivia: Sounds good to me! *they go to the bar and everyone new meets like everyone so yeah.*  
  
*~*~*~*LATER ON*~*~*~**~*  
  
It's raining now and Krysta sneaks outside to the square even though it's pouring rain like crazy  
  
Kurt: *sees this and secretly follows her*  
  
Krysta: *is dancing in the rain, elegantly and gracefully* *singing a song that is apparently from something she doesn't remember well because she pauses once and a while and ponders the words for a bit*  
  
Kurt: *can't believe that a 18 year-old would be doing something so childish.yet it's sorta turning him on* *get's up the courage to go sneak up behind her* Krysta? May I have this dance?  
  
Krysta: *is taken back though is relieved* Oh I knew someone saw me! That's okay I was just lonely! I'd love to dance with you! *they waltz quite quickly to a song that Krysta sings.whatever it may be! O_O* *stops* Phew!! That was fun! Your quite a good dancer Kurt! I'd like to do this again sometime! But not now! Because *shivers and falls to the ground limply* I'm too cold to stand up! *coughs*  
  
Kurt: Yeah it's sorta chilly out here tonight isn't it??? *helps Krysta up* *blushes* I'll take you home and you can get cleaned up then I'll go back to the Inn and tell your brother where you are!  
  
Krysta: Thanks! I really appreciate it! *smiles tiredly* Let's go now! *leans on Kurt*  
  
*~*~*~**~*AT KRYSTA'S HOUSE*~*~*~*  
  
Krysta: Thanks sooo much! It feels good to be in a warm house again! *starts to pull of shirt* *stops* Oh shit I forgot! You're in here! Sorry but can you go back to the Inn!??  
  
Kurt: *is blushing* Huh?? Oh yeah! Sure I'll tell you're brother where you are! Bye!  
  
Krysta: *waves and smiles* Bye! *he leaves and she undresses and takes a nice long warm bath with Aromatherapy beads from Bath and Body Works*  
  
Gray: *comes home late at night and see Krysta in bed* *he smiles and get ready for bed and goes to sleep too*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I'm done  
  
That's it so long!  
  
I'm done with this writing fun!  
  
Now I'm going to sing a random song!  
  
Naw jk!! Okay well I'm done bye bye!! I hope you liked it! 


	6. Night on the Town and Krysta's Big Mista...

Hey everyone I'm back again!!!! I'm getting out of script-form for this story.but if I go back to it next chapter don't get mad I'm just really spontaneous! Yeah Okay well I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I love you all! And now on to my story!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* AT THE BAR~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((:(( Update: It's now fall and the following couples have been formed: Kurt and Krysta, Ryan and Olivia, Kayla and Cliff, Jack and Mary (yeah nothing was done of them but oh well), Popuri and Gray (against the rules but ohhh well too bad they go good together in my opinion.) and then all the other regular couples.only Kai and Ann are together.yeah I guess that's all yeah! UPDATE COMPLETED)):))  
  
Krysta was sitting on Kurt's lap pondering on what to do this fall 'Hmmm what should we do..how about I ask them.yeah asking is good.' "Hey you guys?? What do you want to do this Fall?? I mean we haven't had a night out for a while????"  
  
"Well I guess we could go to the city!" Karen suggested.  
  
"Yeah that sound's pretty good! I like the city!" Popuri said with a smile.  
  
"Well I guess it's decided upon then! We're going to the city!" Olivia said.  
  
"Yeah but.what to do there????" Kayla said looking at everyone.  
  
They all thought and pondered that for a minute or so.  
  
"Well us guys could go to like the video game store or something." Gray said.  
  
"Yeah and us girls could go shopping for dresses.." Mary said.  
  
"And the dresses can be for a dinner that we'll have later on that night!" Krysta said.  
  
"Oh great.so that means we have to shop too!" Kurt groaned.  
  
All the guys muttered about how they didn't want to shop but their girls told them they'd have a fun night if they would shut up and just go do one little thing for them. They were stubborn but they finally gave in after a couple of kisses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Krysta, Kurt, Gray, Popuri, Karen, Rick, Olivia, Ryan, Jack and Mary set out to catch the boat at the dock.  
  
"Do we have everything??? Do you think I left something at the house?" Krysta asked her brother.  
  
"Krysta, you checked the house 5 times before we left I think you have it all!" Gray said sighing.  
  
"Ohhh yeah I knew that!" And with that they boarded the boat to go to Traverse City. (A/N I used to live there ^__^) After the 3 hour boat ride..  
  
"Oh I don't know where to begin.so many places and sooo little time!" Kayla said observing her surroundings of the big city.  
  
"Oh yeah.this is going to be fun." Olivia said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Krysta? Olivia? Kayla? You three know the city! Where should we shop first?" Mary asked the shopoholics.  
  
"Errrr..I dunno! Oh I know!" Points at some store (I can't think of any so bear with me here!) "There! This store ahs the best dresses! And at good prices too!" She grabbed all the girls and ran to the store.  
  
The boys just stood there for a minute trying to re-collect this awkward scene in silence and then moved on to the GameStop down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* HOUR'S LATER AT THE BOWERY (the restaurant)*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*  
  
The girls were wearing assorted colored dresses with sparkles and glitter and lots of jewelry and the boys were wearing assorted colored sweaters and nice dress pants (black, khaki and dark blue). (A/N I'm too lazy to write that all out if you've talk to me on AIM you would know!)  
  
"I'm having fun tonight!" Krysta said to Kurt while they ate their calamari.  
  
"Me too! This trip wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be! It was a good idea to come out here!" Kurt said kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Gray, I've had so much fun tonight I hope we can do this again really soon!" Popuri said with a joyful air.  
  
"Yeah tonight was nice, I enjoyed it!" Gray said back to his girlfriend.  
  
"Ryan, it's so nice that we can go out on dates in the city again! I really missed that when we were working on the farm.I mean we still are but.still.yeah." Olivia said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean no need to explain! I missed that stuff too! And it's more fun with our friends.though I do like to go on single dates with you." Ryan said.  
  
"So have you had fun tonight Mary?? I know I have! This night has been wonderful!" Jack asked the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Yes Jack I've had so much fun! It's like this is all out of a book it's too great to be true!" She said giving Jack peck on the cheek.  
  
"Rick! I've had fun tonight you know? I really enjoyed this all" Karen said.  
  
"Yeah.But it doesn't have to end here Karen!" Here is the point where Karen slaps him "I was just kidding just kidding!" Karen apologizes and gives him a kiss where she slapped him.  
  
"You guys! I think I'm going to go out to the balcony for a while..you know just to get away from the warmth of the restaurant.I dare say it's a bit too warm for me!" Krysta said as she walked away from the table.  
  
"I'll come with you!!" Kurt said getting up from the table walking fast to catch up with her.  
  
*~*~*OUT ON THE BALCONY*~*~*~* (Krysta's Point of View (POV))  
  
I walked out to the balcony with Kurt following close behind. I smiled to myself for be lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend.it's a wonder we haven't fought any.maybe this relationship is too good to be true.hmmmm I need to thimn about this some more..  
  
"So why'd you really come out here?" I was startled and then I realized it was Kurt so I turned around to greet him.  
  
"Oh hi! I forgot you were out here for a moment.I came out here to think." I said.  
  
"Oh about what?" He said looking worried.  
  
"A lot of things really..Kurt.I don't know how to say this.but I think I need some time alone.." I said regretfully...but in a somewhat certain way.  
  
"Oh okay I'll go back inside if you want me." I cut him off.  
  
"No.Kurt that's not what I meant.I mean I need some time alone..." I said.feeling really bad at this point.  
  
"B-but what did I do?? What w-went wrong?" He asked with much pain in his eyes.  
  
"No you didn't do anything wrong Kurt.it's me.I haven't had a relationship for a while and I don't know what's going on with me right now! I'm just acting crazy.but I still know what I'm doing and I need to be alone for a while! Please understand.I want to still be friends." I was feeling really bad.then he looked quite angry and I started to cry.  
  
"Okay I understand.whatever! We can be just friends! That's all fine and dandy with me!" He said.but he didn't really mean those things you could tell by his voice. "I'm going back inside Krysta! I'll see you there!" He stormed out of there and left me to fall to the ground crying..Dear God why am I so stupid.what have I done????  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
There! I'm done! I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Church advice, Kareoke and A Cliffhanger...

A/N I wrote this chapter in the car on the way to Corpus Christi (a 5 hour drive O_o) so it'll be a bit weird because I was listening to music while writing this! Music helps me write it's inspiring! LOLZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~**~*~*AT THE CHURCH*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Krysta slowly waked into the church.....a place she hadn't been in for quite a while....at least in Mineral Town. She remembered coming here with Gray when they were on vacation.  
  
*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~**~*  
  
"Gray where are we going?" Asked a 5-year-old Krysta in pigtails.  
  
"The church silly! Come on let's go!" Gray replied suddenly running as fast as his 6-year-old legs would go.  
  
"Gray wait for me!" Krysta cried running after her brother. When she reached the square she had fallen..... She wasn't too clear on who had helped her up but whoever it was had taken her to the church and told Gray off for leaving Krysta in the square.  
  
"So don't run off without her again okay?" The boy had said.  
  
"Yeah whatever! Sorry Krysta, now let's go sit down with grandpa!" Gray said going off to sit with his and Krysta's grandpa.  
  
"Hey thanks! Wanna sit with me and my friends??" Krysta asked the boy.  
  
"I'd like that" The boy said and then they went to go sit with Saibara, Olivia, Gray, Jack and Ryan.  
  
*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello there what can I do for you today?" Krysta was startled when the middle-aged Pastor greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh hi! I'm Krysta nice to meet you!" Krysta said forcing a smile,  
  
"I'm Pastor Carter. Is there anything I can do for you?" Carter replied simply.  
  
"Oh well I'm having a bit of a problem." Krysta said saddening by the second.  
  
"Okay continue, please"  
  
"Well I had a great relationship with Kurt Chapline and I ruined it........"  
  
"Oh yes Mr.Chapline fine young man. He's been coming to church a lot lately."  
  
"OH that's not like him....well we went out to the city and I thought that our relationship was too good....and I had ideas that he may be dating me for reasons or something....Oh I don't know I just ended it all right then and there and now he's mad at me!" Krysta said no longer fighting back the tears.  
  
"Well do you like music?" Pastor Carter said somewhat scaring Krysta.  
  
"Errr yes sir but what does that have to do with anything?" Krysta cried frustratedly.  
  
"Well have you heard the song 'Big Yellow Taxi'? You seem to be in the same predicament."  
  
"Yes I have heard the song but I still don't get what it has to do with me!"  
  
"'Well don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got till it's gone.' What I'm saying is don't let Kurt slip away if you really still love him tell him that you love him and miss him." Pastor Carter said.  
  
"Oh....I see! Thanks Pastor Carter!" Krysta said suddenly inspired. And with that inspiration she ran off to the bar......because Friday night + Bar = A Very Moving Kareoke night.  
  
*~*~*~* AT THE BAR*~*~*~* (Krysta's Point of View)  
  
I went to my brother to ask him to sing with me. He seemed to really like the song..well right now he's making-out with Popuri. They seem really into it....Ha maybe he asked her to marry him! Yeah right! Moving on........ Hmmmm who owe's Krysta a favor... Cliff!  
  
"Cliff! Hey Kayla can I borrow him for a minute or two?" I asked Kayla.  
  
"Errrr yeah just don't take him upstairs because he's my boyfriend and the rooms are taken anyways.." Kayla said......I'm guessing she's getting drunk.I grabbed Cliff and brought him over by the Kareoke machine.  
  
"Hey Cliff can you do me a favor!" I asked lookin at him with an innocent face.  
  
"Yeah! I guess I owe you one for still being friends with me! So what is it you want??" He asked somewhat happy to be paying back the favor.  
  
"Well I need you to sing 'Big Yellow Taxi' with me! It's to try and win back Kurt!" I didn't have to wait for him to reply because he was already telling Ann what song we were doing and he pulled me up on stage and we sang 'Big Yellow Taxi'. (A/N I don't know all the words to the song and I don't really want to go find them so bear with me!)  
  
When we were done I looked around in the applauding crowd but I didn't see Kurt anyways.....that little bastard had left while we were singing! That's it I'm through with him! I ran off the stage crying Cliff and Gray saw me and ran after me but I just ran home to my room and locked the door. Not letting anyone in! My life sucks........  
  
*~*~*~*1 WEEK LATER*~*~*~* (no more POVs and crap)  
  
"She's been in there for a week now! Only opening the door to get the food I give her!" Gray said to Olivia and Jack.  
  
"Let me try I'm her best friend maybe she will let me in!" Olivia said going up to the door and knocking on it. "Krysta! Let me in it's Olivia!" No reply.  
  
"Krysta open up!" Jack said suddenly pounding on the door. No reply. "Let's break down the door Gray! Olivia move back from the door!"  
  
"Okay on the count of 3 1.....2.....3!!!!!!" Gray said. Then he and Jack ran into the door knocking it down from it's hinges. When the dust cleared they were horrified at what they saw.....................................................  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I'm done..and it's a cliffhanger too! Review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 such an original chapter title

Okay here we go!!! We learn what happens to Krysta!!!! FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krysta was gone......she was no where in site. All they had found was a note......written in blood....obviously Krysta's because there was a bloody knife sitting next to the note. The blood was still glimmering and wet so they all figured that it had just been written.  
  
"Oh my gosh.....Krysta......."Gray said trailing off. The look of hurt in his eyes was really deep.  
  
"W-w-well don't get a h-head of y-yourself Gray....L-l-let's read th-the not f-first!" Said Olivia trying really hard not to cry and to be calm and collected......it was't working she started crying when she came near the letter to try and read it. Jack felt sorry for his younger sister and went to comfort her with a warm hug.  
  
"Gray will you read it for us?" Jack asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, she is my sister." Gray said walking over to the note. He sat down in front of the note not daring to touch it. He started to read:  
  
"To my Friends and Family,  
  
When you get this note I will be going away already......running away perhaps because no one loves me anymore. But don't forget I still love you all. I'm not sure where I'm going......hell I may still be in this hell hole called Mineral Town...I'm not too sure...I will be stopping by at someone's house before I leave.....I'm unsure of whom's house it may be just yet but I have my ideas. If you are unclear of why I am doing this there is only a two word answer: Kurt Chapline. This boy..I throw away our love and then try to tell him through a song.......the only way I can really express my feelings, and he runs out in the middle of the first verse! I tried to tell him I was sorry but no words he spoke of forgiveness. Just painful actions of walking out. Well you may thing that I am being foolish, running away because of boyfriend problems.......but Kurt if you are reading this you mean the world to me! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I'm sorry for those who do not deserve to suffer this pain....I shall write to you......but I shall never expect a letter back because I shall never put a return address on the letter. I shall be going now.....slightly because I feel dizzy.......and also because you are trying to get me to come out......I will go now. So long loved friends and family!  
  
Love,  
  
Krysta Lane  
  
"Oh....dear God she's gone.... and with that much blood loss I don't know how long she will stay alive!" Hearing what she had just said Olivia fainted at the sound of it. Jack was still holding her so she was alright.  
  
"Who's place do you think she went to??? Would you know Gray?" Jack asked looking very concerned.  
  
"I think she went to Popuri's so I'm gonna head over there! You take Olivia to the Clinic and meet me at Popuri's house!" Gray said starting to already walk off to their neighbor's house.  
  
"Okay I'm already gone!" And with that Jack ran off to the Clinic.  
  
"Okay let's get going." Gray said and running to the Poultry Farm. The moment he got there he ripped open the doors scaring everyone inside. "Have you all seen Krysta???"  
  
"I haven't!" Said Lillia somewhat shaking from the shock of it all.  
  
"Neither of I.....but I haven't seen Popuri lately either!" Rick said shrugging it off. Well Gray didn't take to that too well. He grabbed a hold of Rick's shoulders and shook the hell out of him.  
  
"Where .did .Popuri. go????" He asked starting to scare everyone.  
  
"Gray stop! Let go of him!" It was Jack he pulled Gray off Rick. "Are you okay Rick? You see it's just that............" Jack tells them what's going on and stuff.  
  
"Oh my gosh this is terrible! We should find the girls! Especially Krysta but I still love Popuri but she isn't my worst concern right now! You know what I think I remember Popuri saying something about the beach today!" Lillia said.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right she was talking to me about it earlier!" Gray said looking like a he had an idea (he didn't he just looked like it had just came to him).  
  
"Well what are we waiting for let's go! Oh and Rick you stay with Lillia incase Popuri comes home!" Jack said before rushing out the door. Rick only nodded and then looked hopefully at his mother.......silently praying that Krysta was okay and his sister wasn't doing anything that would cause trouble.  
  
*~*~*THE BEACH *~*~*  
  
"Popuri! Hey Popuri!" Gray yelled to his girlfriend as he and Jack ran down the stairs onto the cold sand of the beach.  
  
Popuri looked up slowly......she wasn't in her cheery happy mode like she almost always was......she looked deeply depressed and had tear stains running down her face and more tears still welled up in her eyes. She ran right to Gray and embraced him.  
  
"Oh Gray she ran away! I don't know where she just told me to meet her in the square....and then she told me she was leaving but she didn't want even me to know where so she punched me so that I would be knocked out and I couldn't see where she was going! Oh Gray this is terrible!" Popuri said crying her eyes out....and indeed Krysta had punched the sweet pink-haired girl because she had a black ring around her eye.  
  
"It's okay! We're going to find her! Right after we take you to have that eye examined. Boy this day is just not going well.......one missing and now two in the Clinic!" Gray said sighing. "Jack you go find help to search for Krysta! She hasn't left the village the boat to leave is till here! I'm going to take Popuri to the Clinic!" Gray said to his companion.  
  
"Okay I'll get everyone I know to help!" Jack said and then he ran off quickly, and Gray and Popuri made their way down to the Clinic.  
  
*~*~*~*IN THE MOUNTAINS*~*~* (Krysta's POV) (A/N We've found her!!!)  
  
I was going to live my life on top of Mother's Hill only leaving from my cave to hide from the villagers on festivals........of I could just sit there rotting away till I die......yeah that sounds good. I climbed the rest of the way up to where I was in the section that the Winter Cave was at.  
  
I had heard that there was a Kappa living here and I decided to see if I could get him to come out. I took some random thing out of my back pack and tried to throw it in there. But my dizziness from writing my note came back to me and I fell over into the water. The icy cold water. I was instantly knocked unconicious.  
  
*~*~*Kurt's POV*~*~*  
  
I was walking through the woods looking for Krysta. I had heard about the note because I overheard Jack telling some of the locals about her dissaperance and such. I felt really bad because I know this was all my fault. I shouldn't have blown up at here when she wanted a break from our relationship. I guess it's just because I have had so many relationship problems in the past......the hardest one recently Gwen.  
  
"Krysta! Are you out here?" I yelled out. Nothing I continued to walk until I got to the top of the Goddess's waterfall on the bridge.  
  
As I was walking across something caught my eye. It was shining and glittering. I knew what that was it was that Diamond Locket that I gave to Krysta when we first started dating. I remember she told me she'd never take it off..........I really love her.........oh crap what the hell am I doing I need to find her! Oh God.....I had just realized something.....she was still wearing the locket!  
  
How long had she been under the water! What if she was dead! All these thoughts raced through my mind as I took off my shoes and socks and vest and dived in to retrieve Krysta from the icy cold depths of the small pond. I was almost there. I started to grab her hand but I was pulled back by the currant but I just kept swimming towards her. I had finally got a hold of her and had brought her back up to the surface. She was unconscious. So I wrapped her in my vest and got my shoes on and ran as quickly as I could to the Clinic.  
  
*~*~* THE CLINIC, ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER*~*~* (No More POVs I think)  
  
"How will she be Tim?" Gray asked worriedly.  
  
"She's still unconscious but she's alive. Would you like to go back there and be with her Gray?"  
  
"Yeah I'd like that, thanks." Gray replied almost fazed off in his own world. He walked back behind the curtain where he sat looking at his sister..........Gray thought she looked dead, so thin, pale and sickly. It was enough to make anyone close to her cry. He decided to go be with Popuri for a while.  
  
3 hours later...........Everyone but Kurt had been in to see Krysta.  
  
"Anyone else like to visit her before we close up?" Elli asked. Everyone was too sad and tired to answer and just shook their heads got up and went home. Kurt tried to look like he has misplaced something. Only he was stalling to make sure everyone was gone before he went to visit Krysta. Elli understood this and went up to him.  
  
"You can go visit her. I won't tell anyone." She said in a gentle voice. He nodded and thanked her quietly and then quickly slipped behind the curtain to go sit with her. He just looked at her pale face. 'Even through all this she's still so beautiful.' He thought and smiled as he ran his hands through her long brown hair. Then he held her hand and started to gently sing a song. (okay if you want to hear this song grab your Good Charlottle CD (The Young and The Hopeless) and go to track/number 10! Kk?)  
  
"Here I am on. The phone again and.  
  
Awkward silences on the other end.  
  
I used know the sound, of a smile in your voice.  
  
But right, all I feel is the pain of the fighting starting up again."  
  
"All the things we talk about you they stay on my mind, on my mind.  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,  
  
After time, after time"  
  
"Don't say a word,  
  
I know you feel the same.  
  
Just give me a sign,  
  
Say anything, say anything."  
  
"Please don't walk away,  
  
I know you wanna stay.  
  
If you'd just give me a sign,  
  
Say anything say anything."  
  
"Some say that, times change and,  
  
Best friends become strangers.  
  
But I don't want that, no not for you,  
  
If you just stay with me we can make it through."  
  
"So here we are again, the same old argument,  
  
Now I'm wondering if things will ever change.  
  
When will you laugh again? Laugh like we did back when,  
  
We stayed up till 3 AM and the neighbors would complain."  
  
"All the things we talk about, you know they stay on my min, on my mind.  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it everytime,  
  
After time, after time."  
  
"Don't say a word,  
  
I know you feel the same.  
  
Just give me a sign,  
  
Say anything say anything."  
  
"Please don't walk away,  
  
I know you wanna stay.  
  
If you'd just give me a sign,  
  
Say anything saything."  
  
"I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down.  
  
I'm falling down, I'm falling, I'm falling down, down, down......"  
  
"Don't say a word,  
  
I know you feel the same.  
  
Just give me a sign,  
  
Say anything say anything."  
  
"Please don't walk away,  
  
I know you wanna stay.  
  
If you'd just give me a sign,  
  
Say anything say anything......."  
  
Kurt sighed and started to get up after singing his song.......but he felt something on his hand, it was Krysta's hand squeezing his. He stopped and turned around to sit back in his seat. Looking at her in amazement.  
  
"Kurt? Is that you?" Krysta said so faintly it was barely audible, but that was all Kurt needed.  
  
"Yeah Krysta it's me! You're in the hospital now." He said. Holding Krysta gently. He then told her what happened.  
  
"Gosh, did I really do that?" She said getting stronger, her voice was more audible than before.  
  
"Yeah but we can put that behind us now. We can think of our future, not our past." Kurt said kissing Krysta's lips softly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. And I forgive you." She said smiling softly.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that forgivness, it was driving me to the ground." He said slightly laughing. He laughed more when she laughed with him. They both had a feeling that they were going to have a great time again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sighs* there done! Almost 7 ½ pages! Hallejuiah! Okay well I'm not done, even though it seems like an ending sorta! So don't think I ended it! And yeah I do really really really really really like Good Charlotte! Incase you were wondering! Oh yeah REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chpater 9 I got rid of the AN

A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Isn't that great! Okay well I'm using this chapter to replace that crappy Author's Note that I feel really bad about! Okay well let's go find out some secrets.... Oh yeah and I don't remember what season it was in the story so it's just going to be Winter okay peoples?????  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*Gray and Krysta's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay we're all here now you guys can you tell us what's going on??" Karen whined to Gray and Popuri, whom had called Kurt Krysta, Karen, Rick, Kayla, Cliff, Jack, Mary, Olivia and Ryan for a meeting.  
  
"Well we have very good news!" Popuri said excitedly.  
  
"What? You guys are getting married?" Krysta said sarcastically. "That's what I thought that one night at Kareoke, you guys were making out and stuff.." Krysta stopped there because she saw the look on the couples' faces. Popuri snapped out of the faze first.  
  
"Gray did you tell her????" Popuri yelled startling everyone.  
  
"NO, I swear to God I didn't tell anyone, I think she was being sarcastic, which wasn't very nice," Gray said giving a dark look at Krysta and then she sank down lower in her seat.  
  
"Well you guys, no offence but we kinda think that -" Olivia started to say.  
  
"-that you two would be that last of us to you know, get married," Kayla finished for Olivia.  
  
"Yeah, well we are getting married!" Popuri said, "And you guys are going to help plan the wedding! The whole town is coming!" Popuri squealed and at that Gray groaned.  
  
"Okay whole town???" Cliff asked amazed.  
  
"Well it's not like it's a big place or anything," Kurt said. Cliff gave a good-point nod to Kurt.  
  
"Well you guys we better get to planning!" Rick said.  
  
"So true, so who should do what?" Ryan asked looking around at everyone. The group got together and made a list of things that they would all do.  
  
Girls: Make invitations, get dresses, pick out a ring for Gray, and get tuxes.  
  
Boys: Get cake, deliver invitations, pick out a ring for Popuri.  
  
"Why do we have to deliver the invitations?" Jack whined.  
  
"Because you do! Now hush or we'll make you do the delivering all by yourself!" Mary said. Jack immediately got quiet. "Good boy!"  
  
"Go Mary!" The girls said exchanging high fives. (A/N: they are dumb..lolz)  
  
So the group got to work Kayla and Olivia and Krysta brought out the magazines they had subscribed to and found Popuri a perfect dress and they put together cute invitations and sent them to boys to deliver around town. Then they girls each found the bride's maids dresses and found a ring in a catalog.  
  
The boys ordered the cake from the Supermarket and went to every mailbox in town to deliver their wedding invitations. Then they got a catalog from the girls and found the perfect ring for Popuri and found themselves tuxes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Later on that night*~*~*~*  
  
Gray, Popuri and Krysta wave goodbye to the others. Then Gray goes out to help Jack with the rest of the farmwork. The moment he leaves Popuri starts to cry.  
  
"Poppy! What the matter?" Krysta said running over to comfort her good friend.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, what if you tell Gray, and then he'd be mad and we wouldn't get married........." Popuri said between tears.  
  
"You can tell me, I won't tell him unless you want me to." Krysta promised.  
  
"Okay, I trust you, you're such a good friend," Popuri said, "Okay well the thing is I'm pregnant. And I don't know how to tell Gray, but I guess I really shouldn't worry because we're getting married anyways. This whole thing, I shouldn't worry, I should be happy to be having a baby with the man I love." Popuri said.  
  
"Oh my gosh you're pregnant! This is awesome! I'm going to be an aunt! And you are so right you shouldn't worry! But I do think that you should tell him, we're having the wedding soon anyways so it doesn't matter, you can tell him after if you really want to." Krysta said giving Popuri a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay there we go I finished a chapter! And you learned secrets! I'm done for now so buh-bye! 


	10. CHapter 10, The Wedding, sry it's so sho...

Hey! Okay FYI if this chapter seems random to you then you need to go back and read chapter 9 because yes I did change the author's note! Anonymous, who ever you are, I want to apologize my mistake and I've seen that Kayla has already done that! Well let's get started it the Wedding!!!!  
  
The day of the wedding was finally upon them, Winter 12th. Everyone was all dressed up and in the chapel waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. The music started playing and Popuri walked with Rick, since her dad was still out searching for the desert flower. Rick left Popuri towards the end of the aisle with a hug and kiss on the cheek and went to go sit down with the crying Lillia. Popuri met up with Gray and the two looked at each other and smiled, then the ceremony was done the I do's said and the rings exchanged.  
  
"I'm so happy Kurt, I want a wedding just like this!" Krysta whispered to Kurt, who just sunk down in his seat blushing and mumbling about not even proposing yet.  
  
Then it was time to throw the bouquet of flowers. All the girls of the village rushed up to try and catch while their boyfriends, like Kurt, just stood there mumbling about it all.  
  
"Are you ready?? I'm going to throw it now!" Popuri giggled turning around and throwing it over her head. The bouquet went flying through the air and seemed to land right in Krysta's hands. Krysta stood there in shock, and the boys in the back started to nudge and wink at Kurt. Then Krysta let out a blood curdling scream of joy that sent everyone backing away a bit.  
  
"I caught it!!! Yay! Ha ha ha! I got it before all of you!" She taunted to the other girls, they just told her that they already had plans to get married and it didn't matter. "Oh Kurt!! See what I got?" She said ignoring her friends and gliding over to Kurt.  
  
"Uh yeah Krys I do see it." Kurt stated plainly.  
  
"Well....do you know what that means?" She said drawing it out.  
  
"Yeah it means that you and I are the next to get married. What about it?" Kurt said starting to joke now.  
  
"What do you mean what about it?" Krysta said angrily.  
  
"Oh you know I'm just kidding! I love ya Krysta but I can't afford a wedding right now. I promise to you that you will have the most grand wedding ever if you'd just give me a chance to work for it." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh Kurt I love you! I'd wait an eternity to be married with you! And I don't need a big wedding I just want to be with you!" Krysta said hugging Kurt and giving him a big long kiss. That was the cue for everyone attending the wedding (a.k.a. the whole town) to go 'Awwwwwwwwwww!' ^o^  
  
It was later on that night and Popuri and Gray were setting out for their honey moon to Hawaii. They had said their good byes and they were now settling in in their cabin on the cruise ship.  
  
"Gray today was the best day of my life. I love you." Popuri said going to go sit on Gray's lap.  
  
"I love you too Popuri." Gray said giving Popuri a kiss.  
  
"And I need to tell you something Gray," Popuri said getting off Gray's lap and standing up looking very serious, Popuri was hardly ever serious so Gray was slightly alarmed, "I'm......I-I-I-I, oh I'll just get it out with," she took a deep breath, "Gray I'm pregnant."  
  
Okay decided to end it there, I never do cliffhangers! So I decided to! Hope you liked this chapter! Review please and thanks! 


End file.
